Stay The Night
by Spoot Poot
Summary: One Shot. Kyo finds himself in love. My first FB fic. knowing me, not my last. anyway, enjoy!


Spoot: ooooh, time for something new!

Kyo: and I'm here because?

Spoot: tee hee!

Ed: Run man...run

Stay The Night

He was alone today. it was dark in the house when he walked in, he kicked off his shoes and turned on the light by the front door. She had been in the house very recently, he could still smell her hair. strawberry. it permeated his senses and he about wanted to cry. he missed the hell out of her and she was gone. he wanted so bad just to see her.

Stay the night, just for tonight, because I need you and miss your smile. I miss the way you comb your hair and the way you brush your teeth. I love the way you cook and make it all special for me, little one that got away. say you'll stay the night, I don't wanna say goodbye.

He looked up when he swore he heard her giggle. he looked down at the slippers on his feet and shamed himself. she was not here! was she ever here at all? he pondered this as he made his way into the kitchen. he teared up with a curse, because the kitchen was empty, but he could smell her cooking...a mile away.

He was sick and tired of feeling so alone. he missed sitting on the roof with her, watching the stars untill the sun would rise. this wasnt fair, and he knew it. there was only one way to solve this problem, but it almost seemed silly. Yuki would kill him. he looked around the room one last time and cursed again as he darted out of the house. Say you'll stay the night.

He looked up at the familiar house on the hill, where he once spent his teen years. Now it seemed so lonely, and unfamiliar. he walked toward it unknowing what he was going to say when she answered the door, if she did at all...

What if it was Yuki. He had to do this though. he had to know. He needed answers. he was shocked to see her face. She smiled. He was a mess, she was a work of art. "K-kyo? What are you doing here? I thought you left Japan!" He was even more shocked when she hugged him. and like so many times before, he fell for her, as he fell to the ground. and like so many times before, he transformed into that damn Cat...

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! SO SORRY!" She stammered. He just sat there, wishing he had a litter box. He stood up and wandered into the house, like a stray cat, that he was at this point.

He saw Shigure sitting at his desk, glasses on his face, nose deep in a book he was writing. as always, he was actually asleep. Old dogs...old tricks. his orange fur stood on end when he spotted Haru walking toward him. "Hm? a cat, Hey Yuki! Theres a cat in the house!" He shouted, turning toward a room. 'CRAP' Kyo thought. it was all over! "Throw it out!" yelled Yuki, coming into the room.

his face fell flat. "On second thought, cook it...eat it...I don't care!" Toru returned into the house. This was looking like another bad comedy, like the end of the Nucular Family... "Yuki! NO!" She shouted. "Dont you know who that is!" Yuki nodded. "Exactly my point." HE said, nodding again to Haru. "Lets go 'Ru, you have something to take care of." Haru followed Yuki from the room.

At this point, Kyo's time in transformation, was up...and he was nude, in front of Toru. "DAMN IT!" He shouted, but she didn't freak out. not like she used to. no, she looked pleased. "Hmmm...you want some cloths?" She asked. "WHAT! Of corse I do!" He shouted. "You moron!" she smiled. "coming right up."

Kyo was sure she was now desensitized to the male nude form, What from living here for so many years...she has seen here fair share of...all that. someone kill him...now. He was super angry about that. it was going on in his head...men exposing themselves to his little Toru. how did Yuki deal with that?! was she not his women?

Kyo sat at the table as Toru served tea. "So, what brings you home?" she asked. Kyo looked up at her, with his mouth open, but no words. "Well?" She edged. He didn't want to tell her the real reason. it was her. That's why he was here. To see for himself, that he wanted nothing to do with him, that she was with Yuki. for sure.

"You know, you ran outta here...so fast..." She sat down. "I mean, there was nothing I could say...to make you stay..." She looked down at her tea, and Kyo felt like such a jerk. "I know I scared you and all, but I'm not afraid of you..." She looked up at him. "You're better suted for That Damn Rat..." Was all he said. She stood fast, spilling her tea...without so much as an 'I'm sorry.' Kyo smiled a bit.

"Is that right? lets Ask Haru then!" Kyo was a bit confused. "Yes, lets ask Haru who is better for me. Yuki, or you!" He shook his head. "He's better for you. don't ask how, I cant explain it...he just is..." Toru stood over him, looking a bit intimidating, with her hands on her hips. "Hmmph...Yuki's Gay." She said. Kyo jerked his head so fast he got dizzy. He looked up at her. "Yeah, Gay..." She said. "Haru?" asked Kyo. Toru nodded.

Things were looking better! Kyo was single, Toru was single...or so he hoped... She sat down. "Now then, as you were saying..." He went to open his mouth, but she put a hand up. "STOP! I have questions I need to ask...Like, what are you doing here?" he went to open his mouth again. "And what do you want!" She asked. He went to open his mouth one more time, "And what was with what you said a moment ago!"

"TORU!" he shouted. She jumped. "Ok...sorry..." he sighed at her silliness. "I'm here because I want to be, I want nothing, and I don't remember what I had said a moment ago." He couldn't be satisfied. he was talking himself out of falling in love with her, again. She did not look amused. "You're here to see if it was true, Yuki and I. You want everything, GREEDY! and you know precisely what you ment earlier. you don't think you're good enough, is that it?"

The conversation seemed very sudden, Kyo realized. but, after all, he did fly many miles from home, to come back to Japan, just to come up to her door. What did he expect. yes, he did leave suddenly, may years ago. he did it for a reason. or so he thought. but what could he do, he saw them kissing, Yuki and Toru...

"He kissed you." Kyo said suddenly. "I kissed him, yes...not the other way around." Kyo's jaw dropped. "WHAT! REALLY!" He shouted. she nodded. "Like you, I had to see, if it was true. Turns out it was..." she said with a laugh. "I knew it!" Kyo snapped, slamming his hand on the table, spilling his tea. Toru began to laugh, Kyo followed.

She was once there. a long time ago. she never did say forever of corse, But she could try...She had moved on, to someone more here speed. no wonder she was so open-mouthed. Kyo felt like dieing when he saw a man enter the house, and lean down, and kiss Toru, on her lips. Call her babe, and ask what was for dinner.

"Who's this?" The man asked. Toru looked up at him. "Kyo Soma, a friend from high school, he's in town, for...how long?" She asked looking at him. Kyo stood up, "N-not...long...I'm on my way out." bring him back to an hour ago...please. he felt so far away from her, she would always be his sweet 16...but now was no longer an hour ago, or 5 years ago...

"Oh, no, Kyo...stay!" She shouted. "Let him go, he probably has much to do" said the man, Toru reached over and popped him on the shoulder. "Shut up!" She snapped. "Dont listen to him." Kyo grabbed up his jacket. "No, he's right, I need to go." Thank god no one could really see his heart break. He smiled at Toru, then turned to the man. "Nice to meet you...uh..." He reached for the mans hand, the man shook it, saying, "Momiji..."

Kyo had to open his eyes. he had to, but the fear gripped at him, he just stood there, eyes closed, squeezing this mans hand. Did he say Momiji, as in little bitty blond Momiji. there was no way. Same name, different guy. yeah, that's it. "Kyo! are you ok?" asked Toru. "Fine." was all he said. "Then let go of me." said Momiji. "Gosh, it was only a joke." Kyo opened his eyes.

This man claiming to be Momiji was tall, and handsome. he was blond, that was true, and he did have brown eyes...but there was no way this was little Mo! "Theres no way..." he said. "Look!" shouted Toru, who promptly hugged Momiji, who turned in a puff of smoke, into a rabbit. "See!" She shouted. The bunnie hopped away. grumbling. "That was really..." Kyo could not seem to get ahold of himself. "Are you guys..." Toru shook her head. "NO! no! I mean, nothing against Momiji, hes cute and all, but, I'm not involved."

"Why not?" Kyo asked, his question filled with curiosity. She lowered her head. "you ever get that feeling, you're all alone. I tried to forget you. I thought you were never coming home. I mean, you just disapeared...you haunted me Kyo!" She shouted looking angryly into his eyes. he stepped back a bit, but regained his footing. "You were the last thing I saw. the kiss between you and Yuki hounted ME! it was all I saw for years Toru! you're a princess and I'm a fucking clown!"

"You think what you did was right, Kyo! it hurt me so bad! Yuki was there for me, yes. and Momiji was a good friend! BUT I WANTED YOU, KYO! YOU!" Kyo grabbed her in a hug. That was all he wanted to hear. he longed to hear those words come out of her mouth. longing for those words kept him hanging on, and made him come back, after all the years of being away.

Dont stop, don't stop this moment. let it rain forever. let it be, let it stay. let her sleep for a few more hours. the two were cuddled so close. he had not changed into the cat. and it was raining outside so hard, he thought it would flood. but here they were, cuddled in bed after a night of passion. she was so beautiful, and so soft. she smelled like he remembered. Strawberries, and Mint. with a hint of rose. here, now, forever. This he would remember, no matter where he would go, no matter what he would do, from this moment on, he knew, she loved him, and he loved like no tomorrow. If there was never a tomorrow, he would remember this. Her smell, her hair, her soft skin, her love, her sound. this was the moment he would have died for, and she was the girl.

Stay the night, just for the night, because I don't want to be alone without you, even...if it was for just tonight. Stay, and be loved. Because when you go, I wont be the same, and I wont survive. She was the one, so soft and small, protected in her arms. If I'm so wrong...If I'm so wrong...this never ment nothing to you.

The End

Spoot: Eh, it's all good though.

Kyo: It's not bad, but who am I to say-

Shigure: I'm a writer too!

Kyo: *BAM*

Shigure: Ow...


End file.
